


Аристокра / The Aristocra

by Lodowiec



Series: Shibari_chiss [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Outbound Flight - Timothy Zahn, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, F/F, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Psychology, Shibari, Xenophilia, Xenophobia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:52:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lodowiec/pseuds/Lodowiec
Summary: - То есть база на Нирауане – это своего рода модель, инкубатор взаимодействия чиссов и людей?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Пейринг Мэрис / Рурр’охаза’сабосен (шибарийный фемслеш).  
> Рурр’охаза’сабосен - оригинальный персонаж из фанфика "Бесконечный узел".
> 
> Анатомия и физиология, культура чиссов, язык, шибари - авторский хэдканон.
> 
> Канон: РВ, но есть отсылки к "Альянсам".
> 
> #shibari_chiss  
> #chiss_lover
> 
> Потрясающие арты Рурр’охаза’сабосен от Alina Nice:  
> Арт №1:  
> https://2.bp.blogspot.com/-JVoZLiVGfog/W4WZOUF0MBI/AAAAAAAANa8/YR_CqX5co3Q5X5b-taiwmq5SBPt3y_uQACLcBGAs/s640/e6uHyI5At_g%2B%25281%2529.jpg
> 
> Арт №2:  
> https://4.bp.blogspot.com/-dLPwNApr49c/W5a77hlpfzI/AAAAAAAANgI/p8KcorfX28Q3_oN4NytS8tmqeIRHtNkeACLcBGAs/s640/6Bh2x7Dvy1k.jpg
> 
> Мэрис Фераси от Alina Nice:  
> https://1.bp.blogspot.com/-fUE2QC7ubgI/W4WYAECcXPI/AAAAAAAANa4/Hn--JUT1JT8Hl0GD1No_Ccah7eMm-MllwCLcBGAs/s640/79649_600.jpg

Имперский звездный разрушитель «Быстрый удар» вышел из гиперпространства, огромным острым клиновидным килем разрезав вечную черноту космоса. В паре астрономических единиц виднелась эскадра, корабли которой зависли в вакууме, словно ледяные айсберги на темной воде. Их ждали.

Длительная миссия подошла к концу. Успешное ее завершение свершилось благодаря совместным действиям имперского капитана и бывшей контрабандистки, оказавшихся волею приказа в сердце Неизведанных регионов. За несколько месяцев совместной работы Мэрис Фераси и Восс Парк научились не только работать в единой связке, но и стали добрыми друзьями. Все предрассудки относительно имперца развеялись так же стремительно, как успокаивается пещная буря на Джакку. Пожалуй, полгода назад Мэрис не смогла бы поверить, что Восс станет для нее настоящей опорой и сыграет значительную роль в адаптации в имперском обществе.

Мэрис чувствовала легкое нетерпение. Скоро она ступит на борт «Предостерегающего» и увидит его - Трауна. Как ей хотелось прильнуть к мягким губам, почувствовать надежные объятья, раствориться в чисской нежности, чувствовать легкую прохладу синей кожи, дарить человеческое тепло!

Он предстал перед ними во всей красе. Сильный и непоколебимый, высокий и статный. Восс, как всегда выпрямился, едва спустившись с трапа, а Мэрис замерла на полшага позади и подарила гранд-адмиралу легкую улыбку, полную любви. Глубокая нежность отразилась в пылающих алых глазах. Траун так же с нетерпением ждал встречи и скучал по любимой.

Жаль, побыть наедине им не удалось. Однако Мэрис осчастливила весть, которую озвучил Траун. Из Доминации вот-вот должен был прибыть высокопоставленный чисс, принявший решение присоединиться к Империи. Мэрис знала – Трауну понадобится ее помощь, чтобы адаптировать новое лицо к реалиям человеческого общества. Пожалуй, эта грань сотрудничества с Трауном нравилась ей больше всего. С воинами-чиссами она с легкостью нашла понимание. Замкнутые и недоверчивые поначалу, они приняли ее в свой круг. Живой характер, искренность и доброжелательность, а также желание глубже познать культуру Доминации сделали свое дело. Часто Мэрис ощущала себя намного более комфортно в обществе чиссов, нежели рядом с людьми. Ей нравилось учиться у них, познавать их культуру, совершенствовать знания языка. Чувство принадлежности к их обществу, пусть и небольшому, сформировавшемуся в Крепости Руки, очень много значило для нее.

Весть о появлении на Нирауане еще одного представителя расы чиссов девушка восприняла с воодушевлением. Новое знакомство, новые знания и времяпрепровождение в обществе приятного и вежливого собеседника.

Сдержать себя оказалось настолько трудно, что пальцы рук сами собой сцепились за спиной. Да так, что побелели костяшки. Высокопоставленным чиссом оказалась женщина, медленно и грациозно спустившаяся с трапа в ангар. Белое сари, высокий рост, благородная осанка и красивое, будто высеченное из драгоценного камня, лицо. Воспоминания нахлынули неожиданно, волной цунами сметая иные мысли.

Перед внутренним взором возник фрагмент допроса на базе чиссов. Вот она вновь увидела адмирала Ар’алани, кожа которой крайне необычно гармонировала с режущей глаз белизной кителя и золотистыми эполетами на плечах. Но больше всего в память врезалось другое: холодный, недружелюбный взгляд багровых глаз. Синдик Митт’рас’сафис понял все, едва взглянув на Мэрис. Теперь же похожим взором светились чуть раскосые темно-алые глаза аристокры Рурр’охаза’сабосен.

Мэрис непроизвольно накрыла ладонью запястье, которое заботливо обволакивала прочная веревка – символ бракосочетания у чиссов. Скосив взгляд на Трауна, она наоборот заметила, что край рукава его кителя не скрывал узла, что начертали ее тонкие пальцы. Траун гордился своей женщиной и не намерен был прятать свою привязанность к ней от высокопоставленных соотечественников.

Отчего-то стало страшно. Имперцы не знали о тайном браке между чиссом и человеком. Даже от присутствующих на базе чиссов Мэрис старалась скрывать веревку под длинными рукавами одежды, хоть и понимала тщетность своих попыток. Но никто из них никогда не бросал на нее взгляда, полного отвращения и презрения настолько сильного, будто в ангаре рядом с красистором Митт’рау’нуруодо стояла грязная наложница, инородец, животное... Взгляд аристокры Рурр’охаза’сабосен выражал целую гамму чувств, которые незнакомый с чиссами человек вряд ли смог бы интерпретировать.

По спине пробежал холодок, но мягкий, бархатный голос, деликатно внедрившийся в сознание, вернул Мэрис в реальность. Траун всегда умел приводить ее в чувства, даже если обращался к другому собеседнику. Кажется, он предложил аристокре пройти в гостевые апартаменты.

К счастью, капитан Нириц избавил Мэрис от необходимости сопровождать гранд-адмирала и аристокру, попросив в срочном порядке предоставить отчет о проведенной совместно с Воссом Парком миссии.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Так значит, вы здесь строите собственное государство?! – изумилась Рурр’охаза’сабосен.

\- В какой-то степени да. Тем не менее, флот Нирауана полностью подконтролен Империи, - уклончиво ответила Мэрис. Первый урок общегалактического языка плавно перетек в обсуждение присутствия имперцев в Неизведанных регионах. К такому повороту событий девушка была готова. – Видите ли, красистор Митт’рау’нуруодо считает, что для отражения внешней угрозы будет эффективнее, если чиссы и люди объединят свои силы.

\- То есть база на Нирауане – это своего рода модель, инкубатор взаимодействия чиссов и людей? – глубокий, вкрадчивый голос аристокры неприятно резанул по барабанным перепонкам. Было в нем что-то холодное, недоверчивое, возможно даже враждебное. С самого начала беседы она сохраняла отстраненность и демонстрировала некое подобие дружелюбия, тщательно маскируя неуместное любопытство и презрение искусственной улыбкой. Но Мэрис, научившись немного понимать чиссов, довольно легко распознала подлинные эмоции.

\- Здесь живут и трудятся представители иных рас, - мягко увильнула в сторону девушка. – Каминоанцы, например…

\- И вы являетесь еще одним экспериментом Митт’рау’нуруодо, не так ли? – в красивом голосе прозвучали саркастические нотки.

\- Прошу прощения… - Мэрис не сразу поняла, к чему клонит аристокра, но быстрая реакция чисса Кресʼтенʼтарти, с недавних пор ставшего ее личным телохранителем, раскрыла всю суть происходящего.

\- Аристокра Рурр’охаза’сабосен, я вынужден прервать вашу беседу с _госпожой_ Фераси.

Его негромкий голос был вежлив, но тверд. Единственное слово на общегалактическом Кресʼтенʼтарти произнес намеренно, подчеркивая принадлежность Мэрис к людям, но показывая тем самым, что воспринимает он ее как чисса.

\- Вы не в праве заговорить со мной, пока я к вам не обращусь, _г’ешбен’йир_! - Рурр’охаза’сабосен даже не повернула голову в сторону Стента, амарантовые глаза которого вспыхнули яростным пламенем.

\- Как сопровождающий _госпожи_ Фераси, я вынужден… - начал Стент, делая шаг вперед.

\- У инородца не может быть сопровождающих, - все тем же презрительным тоном констатировала женщина-чисс и вновь обратилась к Мэрис, покрывшейся от стыда красными пятнами. – Вы не ответили на мой вопрос, _Марис’ераси_.

Мэрис почувствовала стыд, шпилька попала точно в цель, словно батареи турболазеров, разнося в щепки тщательно выстроенную оборону. Раздалась короткая команда в комлинк, и двое сопровождающих аристокры вошли в переговорную.

\- Я вынужден настаивать, - сохраняя холодную вежливость, практически прошипел Стент.

\- _Г’ешбен’йир_ , знайте свое место! – чуть повысив голос, произнесла Рурр’охаза’сабосен, все еще не удостоив его даже взглядом. Похоже, ситуация забавляла ее.

Мэрис понимала, что должна вмешаться, иначе конфликт между чиссами неизбежен. Легким жестом руки Рурр’охаза’сабосен приказала сопровождающим отступить, но те не шелохнулись. Удивленная, она все же подняла презрительный взгляд на Кресʼтенʼтарти.

\- Законы Доминации здесь не действуют в полной мере, - торжествующе произнес чисс, - по имперским законам я имею право не только удалить вас из помещения, но и поместить под домашний арест. Вы оскорбили имперского гражданина, аристокра.

\- Кресʼтенʼтарти, прошу вас, - Мэрис вскочила было, но мимолетный амарантовый взгляд приковал ее к креслу.

\- Вы забываетесь, _г’ешбен’йир_! - парировала женщина-чисс.

Стент ухмыльнулся, показывая напускное равнодушие, и кивнул эскорту.

\- Сопроводите аристокру Рурр’охаза’сабосен в ее апартаменты, - он демонстративно провел пальцами по кобуре с чарриком, – даже если она окажет сопротивление.

Чиссы повернулись к аристокре. Та, оскорбленная до глубины души, поднялась и, пытаясь сохранить остатки достоинства, молча удалилась.

\- Госпожа Фераси, - заботливый голос Стента вывел Мэрис из оцепенения. – Прошу прощения за слова моей соотечественницы.

Дрожь колотила тело. На глаза навернулись слезы. С тех пор, как Мэрис оказалась под покровительством Трауна, никто не высказывал даже намека на негатив в отношении нее. И чиссы, и имперцы вели себя очень вежливо, тем более что последних она до недавнего времени боялась, как огня.

Мэрис прекрасно понимала, кто она – контрабандистка из самых низших слоев общества, пустое место, ничто. Когда-то давно, в прошлой жизни Дубрак Кеннто постоянно твердил ей об этом, но теперь, казалось, что все изменилось. Мэрис с благодарностью принимала заботу Трауна и свое новое положение в Крепости Руки, тем не менее, никогда не забывая о прошлом.

_Эксперимент._

Это слово оказалось болезненной пощечиной, лезвием карамбиака, резанувшим по болевой точке. Девушка спрятала в ладонях лицо и опустила голову. Больше всего ей сейчас было неловко перед Стентом. Ведь он видит ее состояние, а проявление эмоций для чиссов – признак слабости.

\- Я могу вам помочь? – вежливый, хоть и немного резковатый голос прозвучал совсем рядом.

Мэрис подняла голову и вымученно улыбнулась.

\- Вы уже помогли, Кресʼтенʼтарти.

\- Я выполняю свой долг перед красистором Митт’рау’нуруодо и перед вами.

По-чисски сдержанный кивок и хладнокровное спокойствие, от которого все произошедшее показалось Мэрис легким недоразумением. Стент здесь чтобы оберегать ее, и проявление человеческих эмоций сохранится лишь в сиянии амарантовых глаз.

\- Что такое _г’ешбен’йир_? – спросила она, намереваясь утолить свое любопытство. – Мне не встречалось подобное слово в словарях чеунха.

Губы чисса поджались, а пальцы сомкнулись в кулаках, да так, что хрустнули суставы. Амарантовые глаза вновь вспыхнули яростью. Испуганная реакцией Мэрис вжалась в спинку кресла, но, совладав с собой, поднялась и протянула руку, чтобы коснуться его и успокоить. В этот самый миг дверь в переговорную с громким шипением отъехала в сторону. Девушка вздрогнула, а Стент быстро заслонил ее спиной и опустил руку на кобуру с чарриком.

\- Красистор Митт’рау’нуруодо! - тут же выпалил он, увидев в проеме силуэт в белом кителе, и уважительно отсалютовал.

\- Оставьте нас, Кресʼтенʼтарти, - негромко произнес Траун, бесшумной походкой входя в помещение.

Едва дверь за Стентом закрылась, Мэрис почувствовала знакомые объятья.

\- Траун… - она прижалась к его груди и спрятала лицо в ткань кителя, подсознательно прося защиты.

\- Мне сообщили, что имел место конфликт. Аристокра неучтиво отозвалась о вас, верно? – голос его был мягок, но сквозь нее отчетливо звучали стальные нотки.

Мэрис повернула голову и прижалась к щекой к его груди. Прерывистое дыхание и учащенное сердцебиение указали ей, что возлюбленный пребывал в ярости. Подняв голову, Мэрис заглянула в алые глаза, бездонное пламя которых, казалось, способно сжечь не только звездный разрушитель, но и весь Нирауан. Испугавшись, она снова уткнулась в широкую грудь. Пожалуй, первый раз Мэрис видела его таким.

Прохладная ладонь ласково провела по спине. Столь дикий контраст еще больше напугал Мэрис. Траун взбешен, но он никогда не причинит ей вреда. Не позволит эмоциям затуманить разум. Однако это и пугало. На что он пойдет, чтобы оградить свою женщину от позора? Слова аристокры Рурр’охаза’сабосен в высшей степени оскорбительны. А подобная дерзость в пределах Доминации грозила изгнанием из правящей семьи. Следовательно, Траун может отправить аристокру обратно на Ксиллу, но это окажется полным крахом в попытке сохранить и так тонкую нить взаимодействия Империи и Доминации. И камнем преткновения стала она - Мэрис.

Набравшись смелости, она задала вопрос:

\- _Г’ешбен’йир_. Каково значение этого слова?

Траун взял ее за подбородок и плавно поднял голову вверх. От яростного пламени гипнотизирующего взгляда не было спасения, и Мэрис, широко распахнув голубые глаза, в ужасе задержала дыхание.

\- Она назвала вас так? – голос Трауна жег, словно световой клинок.

Мэрис задрожала, и Траун, сообразив, что перегибает палку, вновь мягко обнял ее и поцеловал в макушку.

\- Она… назвала так… Стента, - понимая, что Траун все равно узнает правду, Мэрис ответила на вопрос, - но… что это значит?


	3. Chapter 3

\- Ты чего кислая такая? – поинтересовался капитан Восс Парк, плюхнувшись в соседнее кресло. - Хе-хе! Молоко и то бы скисло.

\- Жене будущей это скажешь, понял? – неожиданно для себя огрызнулась Мэрис.

Имперец недоуменно уставился на нее и, явно обидевшись, привстал, собираясь покинуть помещение.

\- Восс, прости, - Мэрис покраснела от стыда и спрятала лицо в ладонях, острый кореллианский язык оказался быстрее разума.

\- Трудный день?

Она кивнула, подавляя желание всхлипнуть.

\- Бывает, - тяжелая рука имперца опустилась на плечо. – Не бери в голову. Все пройдет, - он улыбнулся и, бросив взгляд на чисса, недвижимой статуей застывшего у широкого окна, спросил. – У Стента сегодня увольнительная?

Мэрис, кивнув еще раз, медленно вдохнула и выдохнула. Траун раскидал их троих по разным углам, словно нашкодивших лот-котят. Кресʼтенʼтарти отправился в патруль на границу системы вместе с коммандером Кларом, поэтому ее сопровождающим был назначен иной чисс. Мэрис, нагруженная бумажной работой и тяжелыми мыслями, засела в библиотеке, время от времени пытаясь разбавить дурное настроение очередной кружкой белого чая. А аристокра Рурр’охаза’сабосен… Мэрис даже не знала, где она. Возможно, уже находится в шаттле на пути в Доминацию.

\- Я только что видел ту женщину, чисску, - низким голосом прогудел Восс, и Мэрис показалось, что на щеках его проявился нежный румянец. – Она рассматривала цветы. Я никогда не видел, чтобы люди… ох, чиссы смотрели на зелень как на драгоценные огнекристаллы.

\- Вот как? – стараясь сохранить нейтральный тон, откликнулась Мэрис. На самом деле документы, с которыми ей поручил работать Траун, так и лежали неоткрытые в файле на датападе. Все это время она ползала по электронным словарям, тщетно пытаясь найти перевод слова, которое озвучила аристокра в адрес Стента. _Г’ешбен’йир._ Можно было бы представить, что это просто ругательство, но реакция Стента давала понять, что это некое обидное прозвище, позорное клеймо, которым нарекают в обществе провинившегося чисса. Такое клеймо было и у Трауна. _Цв’пет._  Изгнанник.

Для формалистов и моралистов чиссов репутация значила очень много. Тогда почему Рурр’охаза’сабосен захотела присоединиться к чиссу-изгнаннику, но так нелестно отозвалась о менее значимом собрате? Стент же даже не был членом правящей семьи.

\- Мэрис, у тебя такой вид, будто ты отведала родианской стряпни!

Прежде, чем девушка собралась ответить, Восс напустил на себя суровый вид и командным тоном добавил:

– Отложи ты эти документы! От них даже у Таркина голова разболелась бы! Тебе надо развеяться. Пошли пройдемся. Это приказ!

 

***

 

Лишь в конце дня, Мэрис узнала, что Траун в спешном порядке отбыл куда-то во Внешнее Кольцо. Не попрощался с ней, не подарил нежный поцелуй, вообще никак не предупредил, что улетает. Мэрис расстроилась было, полагая, что он зол на нее, но на листе флимсипласта, оставленном на кровати, ажурными буквами чеунха было написано: _«Я верю в вас, мой маленький человечек»_. Улыбнувшись, она прижала флимсипласт к груди. Поддержка Трауна очень значила для нее. Особенно сейчас, когда она оступилась, пытаясь найти общий язык с чиссом. Поразмыслив немного, Мэрис поняла, что когда-либо подобное должно было случиться, и то, что произошло сегодня, стало для нее своего рода испытанием, которое необходимо достойно преодолеть.

За окном уже почти стемнело. Хмурые облака нависли над Крепостью Руки, полностью заслонив красоту вечерней зари. Мелкий дождик забарабанил по карнизу. Мэрис сидела на подоконнике, прижавшись щекой к транспаристилу, и отрешенно смотрела на мерцающие в клубах тумана сигнальные огни посадочной площадки. Еще одно испытание, которое заготовила ей судьба – чисская дипломатия. Мэрис так долго изучала их, чиссов, так старалась понять, но встретив перед собой действительно высокопоставленную особу, увидела, насколько глубоки предрассудки чисского общества, о которых говорил Траун, и поняла, насколько не подготовлена сама. Или…

Решительно поднявшись, Мэрис взяла датапад и развернула голограмму с план-схемой Крепости Руки. Апартаменты аристокры находились в соседней башне. Пройти туда напрямую Мэрис не могла. Сопровождающие чиссы, даже если и допустят ее до Рурр’охаза’сабосен, не дадут поговорить тет-а-тет. А лишние свидетели в данной конкретной ситуации могли сделать только хуже.

Тряхнув головой, Мэрис невесело улыбнулась. Пора вспоминать свое контрабандистское прошлое. Мимо гаморренанской стражи они с Дубраком Кеннто проходили, обводили вокруг пальцев мандалорских часовых, даже от вуки в тропиках Кашиика удавалось прятаться, не говоря уже об имперских спецслужбах. А тут, всего лишь чиссы.

\- Всего лишь чиссы, - пробормотала Мэрис, еще не понимая, в чью пасть засовывает голову, и открыла окно.

В ноздри ударил запах сырости, а тьма уже практически накрыла Крепость. Впереди ждала авантюра, быть может, самая необычная из всех.

Веревки для кхимбэкэ ***** – не альпинистские канаты, но, захватив с собой крючья и карабины, Мэрис начала спускаться по гладкой стене. Дождь не собирался заканчиваться. Холодные капли стекали за шиворот, неприятно щекоча кожу. Видимость была на нуле, поэтому Мэрис доверяла больше тактильным ощущениям, а еще веревке. Прочный корхорус ****** легко удерживал ее и так небольшой вес. Добравшись до стены между башнями, Мэрис спустилась еще ниже, под феррокритовые зубцы. Внешняя часть стены была напичкана датчиками движения, чтобы предупредить о возможной внешней угрозе. Мэрис от души надеялась, что ставить датчики изнутри имперцам не пришло в голову.

Хлопковая рубаха и тонкие леггинсы быстро промокли. Мэрис теперь сильно жалела, что, опасаясь тревожить свою охрану хождением по апартаментам, приняла решение не переодеваться в более удобную одежду. Руки дрожали от напряжения и от холода. Несколько раз над ней проносился свет прожекторов – часовые были на чеку, и приходилось вжиматься в холодный феррокрит, чтобы не оказаться замеченной. Мокрые пальцы протиснулись сквозь блоки. Девушка попыталась себя зафиксировать, но носок одной из туфель соскользнул. Только прочная веревка спасла от падения. Ее перевернуло вниз головой и ударило спиной о шершавый блок. Веревка больно врезалась в живот, и Мэрис с силой сжала зубы, подавляя желание закричать, и тем самым привлечь к себе внимание.

Тяжело дыша, девушка подтянулась и, вновь найдя опору, прижалась к влажной стене. Сердце бешено колотилось. Ушибленные пальцы зудели. Она сунула их в рот, чтобы хоть как-то унять боль, и почувствовала на языке солоноватый привкус крови. Спина горела. Кажется, рубаха оказалась разодрана.

До башни с апартаментами аристокры оставалось всего ничего. Отступать некуда. Мэрис от души надеялась, что сможет добраться туда живой, с каждой секундой понимая, что ее план настолько глуп и безрассуден, что даже экскурсия в пасть к сарлакку представлялась приятным времяпрепровождением. А еще Мэрис от души надеялась, что высокопоставленная чисс еще не спит и не испугается внедрению в покои инородца.

Несколько минут девушка отдыхала, восстанавливая дыхание и разминая руки. Альпинистская обвязка позволила ей повиснуть у стены с некоторой долей комфорта. К счастью, и дождь закончился.

Оставшийся путь пришлось преодолевать очень осторожно. Снова вверх по феррокритовой стене башни, избегая окон и платформ с охраной, и вот показался нужный карниз. С трудом подтянувшись, девушка с благодарностью вспомнила ласата-контрабандиста, который учил ее лазить по вертикальным поверхностям, хотя сама она до сих пор боялась высоты.

В помещении царила темнота. Мэрис достала карамбиак ******* и аккуратно поддела датчик с магнитным замком. Щелчок, и створка легко поддалась, отъехав вверх.

Стараясь соблюдать тишину, Мэрис протиснулась внутрь. Окно вело в гостиную, здесь никого не должно быть в такой час. Но Мэрис заметила, что в соседнем окне горел свет. Значит, аристокра еще не спит, и есть шанс попробовать пообщаться с ней. Девушка едва удержалась, чтобы не рассмеяться, ибо представила, что представляет из себя ее внешний вид – мокрая, разодранная одежда, царапины на спине, окровавленные пальцы и следы от веревок по всему торсу.

Сняв ремень с крючьями, карабинами и мотками веревок, девушка скинула обувь и бесшумно подошла к двери. Но едва она собралась постучать, как ее буквально сбили с ног. Мэрис даже вскрикнуть не успела. На грудь опустилось тяжелое тело, а к шее примкнул изогнутый клинок. Темно-алые глаза хищно сверкнули во мраке.

\- Как интересно! _Марис'эраси_ , - зазвенел в ушах холодный женский голос, во мраке гортанный чеунх звучал особенно зловеще. - У вас, инородцев, так принято: входить через окно, а не через дверь?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Кхимбэкэ - чисское искусство связывания из фанфика "Искусство чиссов" (аналог шибари).
> 
> **Корхорус - стилизованное под чеунх латинское название рода тропических растений джут (Corchorus), из волокон которого изготавливают веревки для шибари.
> 
> ***Карамбиак (керамбит) - нож с изогнутым клинком.  
> https://img.nozhikov.ru/images/products/1/2578/134015506/IMG_8464-compressor.jpg


	4. Chapter 4

Хватка ослабла. Мэрис, лежа на полу и дрожа от холода, даже не успела испугаться. Тусклый свет залил гостиную, тем не менее, заставив ее на несколько мгновений сощурить взгляд. Слух уловил плавную поступь шагов где-то совсем рядом.

Кое-как перевернувшись на бок, девушка попробовала встать, но уставшие от напряжения ноги не слушались. Подняв взгляд, Мэрис увидела, как аристокра Рурр’охаза’сабосен грациозно опустилась в кресло. Полупрозрачный, белый пеньюар обволакивал ее тело от плеч до самых пят, однако, практически не скрывая прелестей крепкой и вместе с тем невероятно женственной фигуры. В каждом жесте чувствовалась сила, а холодное лицо не выражало никаких эмоций. Аристокра грациозно закинула ногу на ногу и ловко крутанула на пальцах карамбиак. Мэрис ахнула и дотронулась до ножен на поясе, чтобы сразу же понять, что они пусты. В руках аристокры было ее оружие, и это оружие лишь несколько мгновений назад касалось кожи на человеческой шее.

\- Этот металл мне не знаком, - сказала женщина и провела изящными пальцами по острому краю, отполированная грань клинка отразила горящий взгляд чисских глаз. – Хм, карамбиак нуждается в заточке.

Спохватившись, Мэрис собралась объяснить, что этот нож не используется в качестве боевого оружия. Она открыла было рот, но слова застыли в горле от осознания жуткой реальности: вломиться в апартаменты аристокры с ритуальным ножом все равно, что подписать себе смертный приговор. Только сопровождающие имели право носить подобное оружие в присутствии высокопоставленного представителя Правящей семьи.

С показным равнодушием аристокра сняла с клинка волокно от веревки и сдула его с пальцев, словно перышко. Позволив себе медленно выдохнуть, Мэрис взяла себя в руки и немного расслабилась. По крайней мере Рурр’охаза’сабосен поняла, что она пришла с миром.

Темно-алые глаза продолжали изучать клинок, аристокра, казалось, не обращала на нарушительницу спокойствия никакого внимания.

Собрав последние силы, Мэрис заставила себя сесть. Спина ныла, а из мелких ран на пальцах сочилась кровь. Девушка небрежно вытерла их о мокрую рубаху и подала голос:

\- Аристокра Рурр’охаза’сабосен…

Холодный негодующий взгляд опустился вниз. Мэрис осеклась, вспомнив, что нарушила одно из основных правил чисского этикета – обратилась к высокопоставленной особе первой, не дождавшись позволения. Голубые глаза виновато уставились в пол. Всё, чему учил ее Траун, будто выветрилось из головы.

Зубы стучали от холода – в апартаментах аристокры было холоднее, чем снаружи, а липкий кокон мокрой одежды продолжал забирать драгоценное тепло. Тишина казалась давящей, осязаемой. Аристокра продолжала молчать, наблюдая за человеческой женщиной, не смевшей поднять на нее взгляд, боящейся даже пошевелиться.

_Глупая, глупая Мэрис! Глупый маленький человечек!_

В голове звучал далекий голос Трауна, в котором слышался упрек.

\- Интересно, - вкрадчиво произнесла аристокра. – Вы имеете надо мной власть, но не пользуетесь ею. Чего вы боитесь, _Марис’эраси_?

Мэрис непонимающе подняла голову, а Рурр’охаза’сабосен положила карамбиак на подлокотник кресла и, сцепив руки в замок, вальяжно откинулась на спинку кресла.

\- Я… я… не понимаю… - стук зубов не дал фразе закончиться.

\- Несколько часов назад у меня состоялся разговор с красистором Митт’рау’нуруодо, - сообщила Рурр’охаза’сабосен и склонила голову вбок. – Он поведал мне, что вы, скорее всего, придете, но чтобы таким ммм… экстравагантным способом.

\- О чем вы? – голова упорно отказывалась соображать.

\- Я ожидала вашего появления и попросила моих сопровождающих позволить вам войти традиционным способом – через дверь, но вы… вошли через окно! – презрительная улыбка мелькнула на ее лице. – Я испугалась, что это мог быть Крес’тен’тарти и приготовилась защищаться.

\- Крес’тен’тарти отправился в патруль, - пробормотала девушка, сообразив, насколько глубок некий конфликт между ее телохранителем и женщиной-чиссом. – А я боялась столкнуться с сопровождающими. Они бы не пропустили… Ох, крифф! – до Мэрис только теперь дошло, какую глупость она совершила. Траун все рассчитал, выдал ей все карты в руки – дал возможность пообщаться с аристокрой, как подобает этикет чиссов, а вместо этого… она вломилась в чужие покои, словно мелкая воришка.

\- Вы могли бы уничтожить меня, _Марис’эраси_. Одно ваше слово, и я бы отправилась на обратно Ксиллу, - официальный тон аристокры совсем не сочетался с только что произнесенными словами. – Для правящей семьи Рур это был бы двойной позор – чисс изгнал бы чисса за оскорбление представителя _иной расы_.

«Инородца! Она хотела сказать инородца», - пронеслось в голове у Мэрис, но от этого ситуация яснее не стала. Какая может быть власть у нее?

\- Вы _ч’ирцсен_ *, супруга красистора – _гранд-адмирала_ вашей Империи, - терпеливо пояснила аристокра, не без акцента выговаривая слова на общегалактическом языке. - В ваших силах распоряжаться моей судьбой.

\- Но я не… - Мэрис закрыла лицо ладонями и замотала головой. – Я никто здесь. Я бывшая контрабандистка. У меня нет прав в Империи. Я никто, - осознание собственного положения причинило боль, словно от удара хлыстом. Вспомнились слова аристокры, сказанные совсем недавно. _Эксперимент._ Она всего лишь эксперимент здесь. - Я прошу прощения, мне не следовало приходить к вам. Не следовало нарушать ваш покой. Простите…

От прикосновения прохладных пальцев Мэрис вздрогнула и отпрянула. Аристокра присела рядом, со снисхождением рассматривая ее. Так смотрит властный человек на диковинного зверька. Темно-алый взгляд оставался таким же холодным, но голос немного смягчился:

\- Странно. Он так оберегает вас. Неужели он груб с вами?

\- Нет! – неожиданно для себя вскрикнула Мэрис. Траун никогда не был груб, никогда не высказывал неуважения по отношению к ней, никогда бы не поднял руку и не унизил. – Он… добр ко мне… - едва слышно прошептала она.

\- Прошу прощения за неуместное любопытство. Вам нужно прийти в себя, - аристокра сдержанно улыбнулась и протянула руку. Мэрис несколько секунд смотрела на нее, не в силах поверить в происходящее, и схватилась за сильное предплечье.

 

***

Горячая ванна немного расслабила, привела в чувство, но разбежавшиеся мысли собрать воедино оказалось не так-то легко. Мокрая, рваная одежда валялась на полу. Запах эфирных масел приятно щекотал ноздри, а тело постепенно отогревалось. От поистине сумасшедшего лазанья по стенам крепости Руки под холодным дождем можно и простуду схлопотать или, что еще хуже, воспаление легких. Подумать только, сколько лет развивалась медицина в Галактике, а от банальной простуды не удалось синтезировать универсального лекарства.

Разительная перемена в поведении аристокры настораживала. Полное равнодушие сменилось показной заботой, и Мэрис чувствовала явную неприязнь, недоверие. Но вместе с тем понимала, что в стенах крепости Руки та не посмеет причинить ей вреда и при этом чувствовала свою беспомощность перед ней. Что-что, а манипулировать чиссы умели похлеще республиканских сенаторов.

Укутавшись с головой в широкое полотенце, девушка вышла в гостиную, где ее ждала аристокра.

\- Позвольте обработать ваши раны, - плавно приблизившись, сказала она.

\- О, нет, нет! Не стоит, раны пустяковые! – попыталась было сопротивляться Мэрис, смущаясь и краснея перед женщиной-чиссом, но больше всего чувствуя страх перед возможностью наделать еще больше глупостей.

\- Вы же не хотите, чтобы туда попало заражение, - надменно произнесла аристокра.

На столике уже лежала раскрытая аптечка. Мэрис, присев на самый край кресла, обнажила спину, ожидая вновь почувствовать дуновение холодного воздуха. Но аристокра, по-видимому, поменяла режим работы кондиционера, понимая, что для человека находиться в холодном помещении некомфортно. В гостиной теперь было тепло.

Вздрогнув от прикосновения прохладных пальцев, девушка сжала зубы, приготовившись терпеть боль. Но вместо этого почувствовала плавные, массирующие движения. Рурр’охаза’сабосен нанесла обезболивающую мазь и быстро и профессионально наложила на раны пласты эластичного бакта-пластыря. Из тех крох информации, коими поделился Траун, Мэрис знала, что женщина-чисс обладает бесценными знаниями в области медицины.

\- Теперь позвольте ваши руки, - сказала аристокра, и Мэрис, снова закутавшись в полотенце, высунула из-под него израненные конечности.

Складка меж тонких иссиня-черных бровей и чуть сощуренный взгляд выдали, что аристокре было неприятно прикасаться к ней, прикасаться к инородцу. А может ее пугал жар человеческой кожи?

\- Прошу прощения, - вкрадчиво прозвучал голос аристокры, в то время как изящные пальцы ловко накладывали бандаж на израненные руки. – Я не должна была так вести с вами. Я не предполагала, что традиции людей могут быть настолько отличными от наших и, - она отдернула руку, случайно коснувшись обручальной веревки на запястье, - что красистор Митт’рау’нуруодо…

\- …наложит веревку на инородца, - закончила за нее Мэрис.

Темно-алый взгляд внимательно рассматривал ее. Аристокра явно силилась понять, почему Траун переступил через табу. Что нашел в человеческой женщине, слабой и пугливой? Почему ее защищают другие чиссы? Чем она заслужила их уважение.

А Мэрис все явственнее видела различия между чисскими мужчинами и женщинами. Последние были холодными, как вековой лед Ксиллы, жестокими и безжалостными к не-чиссам, как показал первый разговор, и еще большими формалистами, не признающими любые отклонения от принятой у чиссов модели поведения.

\- Вы ведь не просто так прибыли сюда из Доминации, - констатировала Мэрис, спрятав перебинтованные кисти в складках полотенца. – Вы здесь против своей воли.

\- Отчего же? – холодно парировала женщина-чисс. – Мое место там, где я могу быть наиболее полезна народу Доминации.

\- Вы шпион, - почти прошептала Мэрис, испугавшись внезапной догадке, и в ужасе отпрянула.

\- То же самое сказал один из ваших красисторов, _Ни’риц_ , когда увидел меня, - ухмыльнулась Рурр’охаза’сабосен, прямолинейность Мэрис явно забавляла ее.

\- Траун доверяет вам, - произнесла Мэрис и неожиданно для себя добавила, - и я бы хотела. Но я… боюсь совершить ошибку.

\- Вы много знаете о нас, - отметила аристокра. – Вы идеально говорите на чеунхе, изучаете наши традиции и культуру, но, боюсь, вы все еще далеки от понимания, оттого и ведете себя так, что любой чисс в нашем обществе воспринял бы вас как дикарку.

Взаимоотношения между чиссами всегда оставались для Мэрис загадкой. Она видела, как мужчины-чиссы общаются между собой в крепости Руки, понимая друг друга с полуслова и полужеста (многое из чего Мэрис до сих пор не могла интерпретировать), и как разговаривают с ней и другими людьми – аккуратно и деликатно, будто боясь ненароком обидеть. Чиссы приняли ее как женщину красистора Митт’рау’нуруодо, но не как члена своего общества. Теперь Мэрис ясно увидела это. Лишь поведение Стента выбивалось из общей колеи, что вкупе с отношением к нему аристокры стало для нее еще одной загадкой.

\- Могу я просить у вас испытание? – добавив уверенности в голос, спросила Мэрис.

Вопрос удивил аристокру, да так, что на миг напускная надменность исчезла с ее лица. Темно-алые глаза вспыхнули непониманием.

\- Испытание?

\- Да, - кивнула Мэрис. – Я знаю, на что иду и отдаю себе отчет, что только так смогу понять вас, чиссов, лучше.

\- Вы не боитесь боли? – спросила аристокра. – Испытание – это не добровольное связывание между мужчиной и женщиной, а вполне конкретные манипуляции, способные причинить страдания, если подчиняемый попробует сопротивляться. Вы абсолютно уверенны, что хотите этого? Что сможете пройти испытание на доверие?

Мэрис чуть улыбнулась, впервые за время общения почувствовав превосходство над аристокрой, и ответила вопросом на вопрос:

\- А вы?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * ч’ирцсен - госпожа


	5. Chapter 5

В легендах жителей Лайсатры, планеты, затерянной где-то в Диких Пространствах, чиссы представлялись могучими воинами, хитрость и расчетливость которых не знали границ. Ходили поверья, что их корабли без каких-либо последствий могли пролетать сквозь звездные скопления, раскаленные газо-пылевые облака и даже рядом с черными дырами. Им не страшны были ни гравитационные колодцы, ни искривления пространства и времени. Представлялось, будто чиссы появлялись в Диком космосе из ниоткуда и улетали в никуда, оставляя после себя лишь блеклые воспоминания в памяти доживающих свой век старожилов. На древних рисунках воин-чисс всегда держал в одной руке веревку, в другой нож с когтеобразным лезвием. Что за ритуалы совершали с помощью этих предметов чиссы, лайсатранцы могли только догадываться.

Мэрис читала много мифов, сопоставляла с фактами, которые озвучивал ей Траун, и скудной информацией, почерпнутой из библиотеки Нирауана. Чиссы были скрытной расой. Даже те, кто прибыл в крепость Руки, особо не распространялись ни о своих обычаях, ни о том, в какой части Галактики обитали. Для одного единственного инородца -  человеческой женщины - было сделано исключение. Один из чиссов позволил ей почувствовать на себе всю мистическую красоту, всю гротескную прелесть чисских традиций.

Кхимбэкэ – искусство взаимодействия чисских пар, искусство любви, искусство нежности, искусство доверия. Но обратная его сторона – проверка лояльности. Сложный ритуал, с помощью которого воины-чиссы присягали на верность Доминации, а Правящие Семьи принимали или отвергали отпрысков из иных семей.

Страшно ли? Нет. Мэрис не боялась прикосновения веревки или клинка. Всё это было знакомо, а с опытом Трауна – приятно и безопасно. Доминант никогда не причинит вреда подчиняемому. Но отклик на эмоции и возможное возникновение болевых ощущений зависели в большинстве своем от действий подчиняемого, от его желаний.

Человеческая женщина стояла посреди гостиной, все еще укутавшись в полотенце, а над ней, словно дух из древних мифов склонилась женщина-чисс. Тонкие пальцы прикоснулись к плечу, и полотенце упало на пол, обнажив хрупкое человеческое тело. Холодный темно-алый взгляд оценивающе скользил по его изгибам.

\- Вы непохожа на чисса, - во вкрадчивом голосе звучали нотки изумления. – Аура пылает, словно сверхновая. И формы иные. Необычно.

Мэрис ничуть не удивилась ее изумлению, вспоминая, как трепетно изучал ее тело Траун. Она не чувствовала ни смущения, ни стыда, хотя не привыкла вязаться полностью обнаженной. Успокаивало и то, что для чиссов кхимбэкэ – естественный ритуал. Дальше, чем принято, аристокра не зайдет.

Прикосновение пальцев, однако, заставило вздрогнуть. Оно было иным, не таким, как у Трауна, более холодным и отстраненным, но ментальный контакт Мэрис почувствовала. Желание узнать поближе инородцев постепенно брало верх над неприязнью. Аристокра завела руки подчиняемой за спину, согнула в локтях, направив пальцами вверх, и уложила сомкнутые кисти меж лопаток. Такое положение было неудобным, необычным. Траун никогда не делал с ней так. Новая грань чисского искусства не стала привычным томным пленением, словно капли меда, обволакивавшим терпкой сладостью, а превратилась в душный плен. Мэрис чувствовала себя насекомым, крылья которого все больше вязли в густой смоле. Не вздохнуть, не пошевелиться, не освободиться, а лишь ждать, пока липкая субстанция смертоносным одеялом накроет все тело.

Знакомое прикосновение веревки немного успокоило. Запястья и ладони обеих конечностей оказались туго связаны друг с другом. Тонкие нити страха все же просочились в сознание. Одно дело, когда свободу ограничивает постоянный, проверенный партнер, другое – едва знакомая женщина, испытывающая недоверие и скрытую неприязнь к людям.

Изящные, сильные руки аристокры легли на плечи. Мэрис почувствовала, как та слегка приобняла ее и прижалась к спине. Распущенные иссиня-черные локоны коснулись щек. Тонкий аромат духов заставил ноздри трепетать. Аристокра положила подбородок на макушку Мэрис и на некоторое время замерла, прислушиваясь к ней, оценивая ее состояние.

\- Вы не боитесь, - констатировала она, ловко накладывая бондаж на плечи, – это похвально.

Мэрис открыла было рот, чтобы ответить, но сдвоенная веревка быстро пролегла меж зубов, лишая ее возможности говорить. Понимая, что испытание только началось, она слегка запрокинула голову и коснулась подбородка, показывая, что принимает правила связывания и знает, как нужно взаимодействовать. Последовал плавный толчок в спину, и Мэрис рухнула бы лицом вниз, если бы сильная рука не подхватила ее и аккуратно не уложила на спину.

Плавно опустившись на колени, Рурр’охаза’сабосен нависла над подчиняемой. Сильные руки провели по животу и ногам. Она явно сравнивала человеческое тело со своим. Алый взгляд все так же оставался холоден: невозможно было понять, что чувствовала женщина-чисс, какие эмоции испытывала. Веревка сдавила груди, а ее движения слегка обожгли кожу, на что Мэрис лишь плавно выдохнула, не позволяя себе обращать внимание на боль. Прикосновение к внутренним сторонам бедер, однако, заставило ее напрячься. По раскрасневшейся коже пробежал вихрь мурашек. Аристокра отстранилась, внимательно следя за реакцией, и деликатно прикоснулась к низу живота. В небесно-голубом взгляде появилось предостережение: Мэрис четко знала грань, почувствовала ее и Рурр’охаза’сабосен, сдержанно кивнув, и плавным рывком перевалила связанное тело на живот.

Веревка пролегла меж ягодиц, не внедряясь в самую нежную часть тела, но болезненно сдавив верхнюю часть бедер. Закусив веревку, девушка усилием воли заставила себя сдержаться и не застонать. Рурр’охаза’сабосен, наложила бондажный узор на каждую из ног, привязав затем лодыжки к бедрам, и начала плавно разводить их в стороны.

Жалобный стон сорвался с губ. Мэрис никогда не хвасталась хорошей гибкостью, но аристокра, по-видимому, решила проверить ее возможности в поперечном шпагате. Послышалось раздраженное шипение и холодное прикосновение клинка к тазобедренному сочленению. Мэрис непроизвольно дернулась и взвизгнула – уж очень это было неожиданно – на грани внедрения в интимное пространство. Траун не позволял себе прикасаться к ней так, наоборот, он почти всегда просил ее обматывать шелковыми лентами эту часть тела, дабы не навредить. Аристокра же наоборот, ничуть не церемонясь, надавила одной рукой на крестец, а второй с силой дернула подчиняемую за волосы, запрокидывая ее голову вверх.

Тяжело дыша и стараясь не вскрикнуть от боли, Мэрис зажмурила глаза. Липкая паутина страха, словно стягивающие тело веревки, обвила сознание. Аристокра опустилась на крестец и, продолжая держать Мэрис за волосы, прижала карамбиак к шее. Стараясь совладать со страхом и ощущая на себе вес ее тела, Мэрис попыталась выровнять дыхание, но без привычной помощи Трауна в плотном бондажном каркасе это казалось практически невозможным. Чувствуя, что задыхается, Мэрис как можно шире открыла рот, в то время как ее собственный карамбиак в руках аристокры прочертил несколько линий на шее. Не знай Мэрис, что он не заточен, давно запаниковала бы, но и таким оружием нанести увечья достаточно легко, если не умеешь им пользоваться. А аристокра умела, ловко и филигранно вычерчивая на коже замысловатые узоры. По крайней мере, Мэрис верила ее прикосновениям, стараясь поочередно расслаблять разные части тела, или очень хотела верить, понимая, что выбора у нее все равно нет.

Сильные колени примкнули к плечам, и стянутые за спиной руки отозвались тянущей болью. Доминант удобнее устроилась на спине у подчиняемой и, убрав карамбиак от шеи, принялась вплетать веревку в волосы. Конец получившейся косы она привязала к пальцам, сплетенным за спиной.

В давящей беспомощности Мэрис не чувствовала комфорта. Незнакомые, чужие руки оплетали ее все туже и туже, словно жертву, подготавливаемую для некоего жестокого ритуала. Каждое прикосновение аристокры отзывалось приступом боли, каждая наложенная веревка, сдавливая ту или иную мышцу, казалось, сжимала в комок человеческую душу. Повинуясь уже выработанным за время длительной практики кхимбэкэ рефлексам, Мэрис старалась расслабиться, пыталась дышать, силилась чувствовать доминанта. Но доминант оказалась глуха, не принимая, не чувствуя ее.

\- Вы не подчиняетесь мне, - раздраженно бросила аристокра Рурр’охаза’сабосен, по-видимому, не понимая, как настроится на эмоции человека. – Вы не взаимодействуете со мной. Вы пытаетесь взаимодействовать с _ним_.

«Но _его_ здесь нет», - пронеслось в голове у Мэрис. Подчинение. Она знает, что значит подчиняться, отдавать свою жизнь в руки другого существа. Она знает, как нужно доверять.

\- Подчинитесь мне! – в глубоком грудном голосе отчетливо слышались властные нотки, отчего Мэрис невольно вздрогнула.

 _Контроль._ Рурр’охаза’сабосен потеряла контроль над эмоциями. Мэрис жалобно застонала, сообразив, что больше не чувствует связи с доминантом. В тот же момент колени аристокры ощутимо надавили на обтянутые веревкой плечи.

Резкая боль пронзила мышцы, будто лезвием ржавой пилы вклиниваясь меж натянутых волокон. В кончиках пальцев неприятно закололо, еще через пару мгновений кисти рук онемели. Из глаз непроизвольно брызнули слезы.

«Стоп! Стоп! Остановись!» - звучали в мозгу заветные слова, но сквозь веревочный кляп вырвался лишь наполненный мукой вопль. Волна паники захлестнула настолько сильно, что тело, повинуясь древнему животному инстинкту, задергалось в конвульсиях.

_Освободиться. Спастись. Убежать._

Красная пелена накрыла взор. Мэрис слышала лишь собственный вопль, отчаянно дергаясь в смертоносном коконе веревок. В какой-то момент она увидела гротескный свет алых глаз, мерцающих на осколках сознания, спустя мгновение провалившегося в пустоту.


	6. Chapter 6

Нет чувств, нет эмоций, нет ничего. Только жгучий холод алых глаз во тьме, да звук прерывистого, сиплого дыхания, заполняющего тишину.

_Я всегда буду с вами. Всегда буду оберегать вас._

Мелодия нежного, бархатного голоса, возникшего на осколках сознания, пропитана теплом и любовью.

\- Я верю вам, Траун…

Прохладное прикосновение, аккуратное и деликатное, обозначило границу сна и яви.

\- _Марис’ераси_.

Кто-то звал. Чей-то голос: глубокий, грудной, женский!

Мэрис испуганно вскликнула и дернулась. Тело отозвалось тугой болью, очень знакомой и понятной. Так бывает после практики кхимбэкэ.

\- Ох, - вздохнула она и мотнула головой, чувствуя, как кто-то несильно, но очень уж неожиданно ударил ее по щеке.

Тяжелые веки, наконец, разомкнулись, и перед мутным взором возникло обеспокоенное лицо аристокры Рурр’охаза’сабосен. Темно-алые глаза сощурились, превратившись в две узкие щелки, прохладные ладони легли на пылающие нездоровым румянцем щеки. Большие пальцы примкнули к пульсирующим сонным артериям. Стук сердца эхом отдавался в голове.

\- Что? Что случилось? – еле ворочая языком, спросила Мэрис, не понимая, как оказалась в обществе аристокры. – Где я?

Вместо ответа чисская женщина аккуратно подложила руки под плечи и колени, и спустя мгновение тело Мэрис оказалось в воздухе. Она хотела рефлекторно схватиться за плечо, но руки почему-то не слушались. Боковое зрение уловило разрезанные веревки и оставленный на полу карамбиак.

Внезапно память вернула недавние события, заставив их пронестись перед внутренним взором бешенным калейдоскопом, от которого закружилась голова. Жестокое испытание на выносливость закончилось потерей сознания. Она не готова. Она слишком слаба для более глубокого – чисского – познания искусства кхимбэкэ. Тяжелая голова опустилась на плечо Рурр’охаза’сабосен, а ноздри шумно вдохнули теплый воздух и тонкий аромат ее духов.

\- Аристокра, могу я просить второго шанса? – прошептала Мэрис, чувствуя досаду и опустошенность, а еще удивляясь сдержанной заботе, которую проявляла чисская женщина.

Но вопрос вновь был проигнорирован. Лишь пальцы рук, поддерживающих недавнюю подчиняемую, немного сжались.

Рурр’охаза’сабосен внесла Мэрис в спальню и уложила на широкую кровать.

\- Пожалуйста, не молчите, - жалобно простонала она, ощущая как стальные тиски страха вновь сдавливают грудь.

\- Я вас не понимаю, _ч’ирцсен Марис’ераси_ , - бросила аристокра и начала аккуратно массировать правую руку. – Что-нибудь чувствуете?

\- Да, - ответила Мэрис, сообразив, что до этого пыталась общаться с собеседницей на общегалактическом языке. – Прошу прощения…

\- Поднимите руки, - приказала аристокра, закончив массировать обе конечности.

Чувствуя странное онемение в пальцах. Мэрис попробовала подчиниться. На плечи будто наложили многокилограммовый груз и сковали карбонитовыми наручами. С трудом ей удалось поднять руки на небольшую высоту, но как только они начали безвольно падать обратно, аристокра бережно подхватила предплечья.

\- Разогните кисти.

\- Никак, - после нескольких попыток сдалась Мэрис, видя, что кисти так и остались безвольно висеть в воздухе.

Задумчиво покачав головой, аристокра плавно уложила руки Мэрис на кровать и укрыла ее одеялом.

\- _Эсехги!_ – выругалась она и, плавно подавшись вперед, взяла с тумбочки комлинк.

\- Со мной что-то не так? - спросила Мэрис.

\- Вам нужна медицинская помощь, - строго взглянув на нее, констатировала Рурр’охаза’сабосен. За холодной маской надменности, ощущалась тревога.

 

***

 

\- Поражение лучевого нерва, - металлическим голосом сообщил медицинский дроид.

Чувствуя неприятные покалывания в пальцах, Мэрис откинулась на подушку и уставилась в потолок. Траун рассказывал ей о бондажных травмах – о том, что может произойти, если доминант и подчиняемый не смогли найти общий язык в искусстве кхимбэкэ. Пережатие нервов – самая распространенная из них и самая неприятная, показывающая неопытность доминанта, а в данном случае незнание пределов выносливости подчиняемой-инородца.

\- Вы отправитесь обратно на Ксиллу, аристокра! – прошипел Стент, буквально несколько минут назад вернувшийся с патруля. Узнав, что случилось, он сразу же отправился на помощь своей госпоже - Я говорил красистору Митт’рау’нуруодо, что членам Правящих Семей нельзя доверять!

\- Равно как и таким, как вы… Кресʼтенʼтарти! – холодно парировала Рурр’охаза’сабосен, едва сдержавшись, по-видимому, чтобы не произнести то самое загадочное слово. _Г’ешбен’йир._

Стерильная атмосфера медицинского отсека начала накаляться. Мэрис чувствовала себя меж двух огней. Испуганная и беспомощная, она зажмурила глаза. Сон. Пусть это будет всего лишь сон! Страшный кошмар!

Общество чиссов всегда представлялось ей идеальным: четкая иерархия, прозрачная структура, равные возможности для любого гражданина. Но внутри любой системы есть изъяны. Впервые она почувствовала это на примере аристокры Чаф’орм’бинтрано, затем на допросе у адмирала Ар’алани и наконец в разговоре с Митт’рас’сафисом, родным братом Трауна. Долгое время она не могла поверить в изгнание. Такой идеальный народ как чиссы, по ее представлениям, просто не мог отказаться от талантливого военного гения вроде Трауна. Насколько же глубоки предрассудки в чисском обществе?

Пламя ненависти вновь вспыхнуло в алых глазах обоих чиссов. Они предстали друг перед другом, словно две крайности, которые, казалось, невозможно привести к консенсусу.

Страшно вмешиваться, не понимая сути конфликта. Страшно брать ответственность на себя. Страшно усугубить ситуацию.

\- Если бы вы не были чиссом… - начал Стент, явно теряя самоконтроль.

\- Вы бы напали на меня? – с вызовом спросила аристокра, все еще сохраняя напускное надменное спокойствие. – На это вас натаскивает Митт’рау’нуруодо?

\- Хватит, пожалуйста, хватит, - жалобно простонала Мэрис, чувствуя, как голова идет кругом.

К ее удивлению, оба чисса замолчали, но буря в воздухе так и не утихла, а готовилась разгореться с новой силой. Медицинский дроид, не понимающий, что происходит, но чувствующий накаление обстановки, торопливо вывел на экран датапада результаты диагностики.

\- Хирургического вмешательства не требуется, - сообщил он. – Произошло лишь сильное сдавливание нерва, но на курсе кольтотерапии я вынужден настаивать.

\- Ох, - Мэрис поморщилась, понимая, что ее ждет. Кольто – целительная жидкость, которую в отличие от бакты, вводили в организм – внутривенно или внутримышечно. Процедура была достаточно болезненной, но эффективной.

\- Сколько времени это займет? – на общегалактическом языке поинтересовался Стент, продолжая сверлить аристокру недобрым взглядом.

\- Обычно двух недель вполне достаточно, - прогудел дроид, - но пациентке понадобится покой и уход.

\- Когда вернется Траун? – сообразив, о чем думает чисс, спросила Мэрис. Стент не имел морального права вернуть ее Трауну в таком состоянии, даже если превентивных мер принять не смог.

\- Мне были выданы инструкции на три недели, - ответил тот. – Вы не хотите, чтобы красистор Митт’рау’нуруодо знал об этом происшествии?

\- Я не стану ничего скрывать от Трауна, - на чеунхе, так, чтобы понимала аристокра, произнесла Мэрис, стараясь добавить в голос уверенности. – Все зависит от того, как преподнести ему эту информацию. От этого зависит ваша судьба, - ее взгляд метнулся в сторону озадаченной аристокры, - и ваша, Стент, - вымученно улыбнувшись, добавила она.

\- Как будет угодно госпоже Фераси, - Кресʼтенʼтарти вежливо поклонился, принимая ее решение. - Что я должен делать?

\- Позвольте поговорить с аристокрой тет-а-тет, - попросила она.

Взгляд, полный ненависти достался Рурр’охаза’сабосен, но та с достоинством выдержала его, высоко подняв голову и расправив плечи. Мэрис позавидовала ее железной выдержке. Не каждый в чуждом для себя обществе сможет держаться так непоколебимо. Стенту же открывшаяся перспектива явно была не по нраву, но ему придется уступить, иначе зачаткам союза чиссов и людей грозит крах.

 

***

 

Игла вонзилась под кожу, и Мэрис тихо заскулила от боли. Аристокра Рурр’охаза’сабосен, тем временем мягко удерживала ее за предплечье, не давая шевелиться. Кольто проникла внутрь, разливая по телу волны жара.

\- Процедура окончена, - констатировал дроид и, опустив в ванночку использованный шприц, быстро смазал ранку бактой.

Аристокра прикоснулась тыльной стороной ладони ко лбу и удивлено произнесла:

\- Горячий…

\- От кольтотерапии часто поднимается температура, - ответила Мэрис, чувствуя, как тело начинает лихорадить. – Неприятное лечение, - подождав, пока дроид укатится из процедурной, она задала, наконец, интересующий вопрос. – Что произошло во время связывания? Я потеряла контакт…

\- Разве это важно, _ч’ирцсен Марис’ераси_? – сохраняя непроницаемую маску, произнесла Рурр’охаза’сабосен. – Доминант не справился с испытанием, подчиняемый пострадал. Я покрыла Правящую Семью Рур позором. Уже второй раз.

Слова произнесены без горечи или сожаления, холодная, безжалостная констатация факта – признание собственных ошибок. Эта женщина имела гигантскую выдержку, понимая, что за один день разрушила не только свою репутацию, но и репутацию чиссов в целом. Захочет ли Империя строить союз с такими, как она? Ни одной эмоции не отразилось на красивом чисском лице, но Мэрис поняла скрытый смысл ее слов.

\- Вы прошли испытание, _ч’ирцсен Марис’ераси_ , и не один раз, - аристокра чуть улыбнулась и взяла человеческую женщину за предплечье.

Мэрис попробовала шевельнуть кистью, но так и не смогла ответить на чисское рукопожатие. Пришлось лишь благодарно кивнуть.

\- Траун ведь не просто так пригласил вас сюда, - сказала она. – У вас с ним какая-то совместная цель.

\- Увы, красистор Митт’рау’нуруодо еще не посвятил меня в свои планы, - сообщила аристокра. – И тем не менее, позвольте мне принести извинения. Не зная вашего общества, я совершила достаточно ошибок. За один день. А вы уже не первый раз помогаете мне подняться, хотя в ваших силах прямо сейчас разрушить мою репутацию и в Империи, и в Доминации.

\- Траун всегда говорил, что есть два способа победить врага: убить его или уничтожить его репутацию, - задумчиво произнесла Мэрис, на что брови аристокры вздернулись вверх от удивления. – Но вы не враг ни мне, ни Трауну.

Мэрис глубоко вздохнула и прикрыла глаза. Тело все еще помнило испытание похожее скорее на пытку, чем на искусство кхимбэкэ, и страх никуда не ушел. Но обиды она не чувствовала. Это был сознательный шаг, ее шаг, теперь необходимо пройти выбранный путь до конца.

\- Ваше доверие – честь для меня, - ответила аристокра, и голос ее чуть смягчился.

\- _Г’ешбен’йир_. Почему вы назвали Кресʼтенʼтарти так? – спросила Мэрис.

 

***

 

\- Госпожа Фераси, ваша прогулка подошла к концу, - Кресʼтенʼтарти появился неожиданно, бесшумными шагами передвигаясь по траве.

Мэрис полулежала, прислонившись спиной к стволу крупного дерева, и пыталась читать голокнигу. Прошло всего полдня после испытания. Как следует, выспавшись и осуществив еще один сеанс кольтотерапии, она попросилась на прогулку во внутренний парк крепости Руки. Поскольку руки не слушались, Мэрис попросила у коммандера Клара датапад на репульсорах, который теперь плавно парил среди листвы. Но строчки текста то сливались в единое целое, то расползались, словно гусеницы. Мысли относительно произошедшего не желали уходить. Сомнения в правильности принятого решения продолжали одолевать.

\- Хорошо, - кивнула она, и чисс, аккуратно подхватив ее на руки, направился к передвижному креслу.

День был ясным и жарким. Лучи яркого солнца резали глаза даже ей, не говоря уж про привыкшего к полумраку чисса. Понимая, как ему тяжело, Мэрис выбрала более длинный путь – по тенистой аллее, усаженной широколиственными породами деревьев. Кресло на репульсорах неторопливо катилось вперед. Чисс же шагал рядом. На черной форме Доминации блестела имперская планка со знаком отличия.

\- Я должна сказать вам спасибо, Кресʼтенʼтарти, - осторожно подбирая слова, произнесла Мэрис. – Вы пошли навстречу, хотя могли бы уничтожить аристокру Рурр’охаза’сабосен.

\- Не в моих силах принимать такие решения, госпожа Фераси, - ответил Стент, в его голосе звенело напряжение. – У меня было два варианта: поддержать вас или отступить и не мешать. Свое место в иерархии чиссов я осознаю вполне. А место среди людей я еще не обрел.

\- Аристокра объяснила мне некоторые вещи относительно вас и вам подобных, - Мэрис с грустью посмотрела на редкие полоски солнечных лучей, порывавшихся сквозь плотную листву. – Для меня, а тем более для общества людей и даже для Империи это ничего не значит. Вас не посмеют упрекнуть ни в чем.

\- Аристокра Рурр’охаза’сабосен принесла извинения, - озвучил Стент, его голос оставался ровным и бесстрастным. – Пожалуй, ни она, ни я еще не свыклись с тем, что мы теперь живем вне Доминации, и негласные правила чисского общества здесь не имеют силы.

Вспомнив свое место в иерархии людей, Мэрис грустно вздохнула. Возможно, ей тоже стоит задуматься о том, как поменялась ее жизнь рядом с имперцами и чиссами. В крепости Руки и те, и те принимали ее, не спрашивали о прошлом, не лезли в душу, не тревожили старые раны. Так почему же она снова и снова возвращается к прошлому? Забавно, что все эти годы она адаптировала чиссов к обществу имперцев, которое сама же отрицала.

\- Госпожа Фераси, для меня и моих соплеменников вы чисс, - продолжил Стент, будто читая ее мысли, ощущая ее неуверенность. – Я и аристокра Рурр’охаза’сабосен поможем вам в познании нашего общества.


	7. Epilogue

\- Мне многоe рассказывали о вас, красистор Митт’рау’нуруодо, - яростно сверкнув глазами, выпалила аристокра Рурр’охаза’сабосен, - но вы даже не отступник, вы чудовище, играющее не только жизнями чиссов и людей, но и здоровьем собственной женщины!

Траун лишь снисходительно опустил взгляд на разъяренную аристокру. Впервые с момента появления на Нирауане она позволила себе проявить эмоции.

\- Вы понимаете, что я могла оставить ее калекой на всю жизнь!

\- Но результат, на который я рассчитывал, успешно достигнут, - будничным тоном ответил гранд-адмирал. – Бессмысленных раздоров среди чиссов в крепости Руки я не потерплю.

Аристокра замерла на минуту, продолжив сверлить его ненавистным взглядом, и лишь затем к ней пришло осознание.

\- Так значит это была манипуляция? Моей ортодоксальностью, ненавистью Кресʼтенʼтарти и… доверием вашей женщины?

\- Если вам угодно так это называть, - кивнул Траун, сложив руки домиком. – И теперь, когда вас ничто больше не отвлекает, мы можем начать обсуждать более глобальные задачи.

\- Вы связали меня по рукам и ногам, вам и так бы это удалось, - с досадой прошипела аристокра, понимая, что теперь Траун держит в руках ее репутацию. – Но зачем было привлекать _Марис’ераси?_ Рисковать вашей женщиной?

\- Ей тоже следовало кое-чему научиться, и урок не прошел даром, - невозмутимо отозвался гранд-адмирал.

\- Вы не можете преподать ей урок сами, и творите свои дела чужими руками? Да вы еще большее чудовище, чем кажетесь! – достигнув точки кипения, рявкнула она.

\- Важен лишь результат, - безучастно повторил чисс. – Сегодня вы слишком возбуждены, чтобы вести конструктивный диалог. Мы увидимся с вами завтра.

\- Красистор!

Но в этот момент в помещение вошли сопровождающие. Последнее, что видел Траун, это уничтожающий взгляд темно-алых глаз.

 

***

 

\- _Марис_ , - тихо сказала аристокра, назвать человека просто по имени оказалось для нее сложной задачей. - Тогда и вы зовите меня по среднему имени. Рохазас.

\- Если вас это не оскорбит, аристокра… Рохазас, - осторожно произнесла Мэрис и опустилась на кушетку. – Что вам понадобится от меня?

Темно-алый взгляд аристокры сощурился. Сквозь уже привычную холодную маску Мэрис видела сожаление. Неужели Рурр’охаза’сабосен еще чувствует вину за случившееся?

\- Для начала я оценю общее состояние вашего организма, а затем мне необходимо будет изъять несколько ваших яйцеклеток, - сообщила чисская женщина.

\- У вас все получится, Рохазас, - кивнула Мэрис, чувствуя небольшой мандраж.

\- Задача предстоит нелегкая, но мы с вами сделаем все, что в наших силах, - ответила Рохазас, надевая белые перчатки.

Мэрис закрыла глаза, чувствуя, как кушетка плавно заезжает в томограф. Счастливая улыбка играла на ее устах. Ребенок. У них с Трауном обязательно будет ребенок! Он сообщил ей об этом решении прошлой ночью, как только вернулся из Центра Империи. Ее желание, наконец, исполнится, но для этого придется много трудиться. Рохазас поможет ей, у Рохазас есть знания. Как ни крути, жестокое испытание стоило того, чтобы добиться ее доверия.

За три недели руки оправились от недуга и обрели подвижность. Траун внимательно выслушал ее историю, а затем трепетно обнял и долго не отпускал, сжимая в надежных объятьях. В ту ночь он был особенно нежен: ласково прикасался к ней, гладил, шептал комплименты, будто заглаживая вину. В деликатных движениях чувствовалась осторожность, словно он боялся повредить ее, как в первый раз, боялся, что она вновь испугается его.

Лежа на широкой груди, Мэрис тяжело дышала и блаженно сомкнула веки, наслаждаясь послевкусием близости. Ей было хорошо с ним, было безопасно. Если и есть где-то самое лучшее место в Галактике, так это только рядом с возлюбленным. Алые глаза гротескно мерцали в темноте, и Мэрис понимала, что нет ничего прекраснее этого холодного пламени. Пламени, лед которого способен сжечь ее дотла.

Вежливый голос аристокры на секунду прервал приятные воспоминания:

\- Нас ждет еще один эксперимент, _Марис_.


End file.
